Different forms of video are presently available in today's society. For example, video can be used for television shows and movies, but also video games. The different forms of video can be processed differently to optimize or improve the presentation of the video, e.g., based on priorities associated with the video forms. For example, for video games, preferably a short delay in displaying the video is often desired as many video games involve quick and frequent input by a user/player. Conversely, for television shows or movies, a relatively long delay is often acceptable to provide for improved accuracy and/or resolution of the images displayed. The video may be provided by a variety of sources such as cable/satellite boxes, terrestrial broadcast tuners, VCRs, DVD players, game consoles, and computers. Further, video information can be rendered by a variety of devices, including telephones, music players (e.g., compact disc players, MP3 players, etc.), and televisions.
Currently, some television sets, e.g., digital television (DTV) sets, support multiple display modes. Such modes include game mode and DVD mode. A user can manually select which mode to use for displaying video content.